Thorny Scarlet Rose
by Otacraze92
Summary: Ela não sabia como manter as pessoas por perto, mas estava disposta a aprender com eles.
1. O começo

_N/A: História original "_Soaring Black _Bird" por Nicegirl100 :) Essa é a história baseada no ponto de vista de Kia Rosepawn :3_

Ela era a filha mais velha de duas. A diferença entre as irmãs era relativamente grande, quatro anos. Às vezes não parecia ser tanto, mas em outras pesava bastante. Filha de mãe bruxa e pai trouxa, Kia nunca achou que poderia ser uma bruxa também. Não até chegar a carta em nome de Hogwarts, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Kia era uma garota normal, de longos cabelos tão negros quanto seus olhos cor de jabuticaba. As mechas iam até um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Há muito tempo a garota tinha decidido deixá-los crescer. A irmã tinha uma feição parecida, mas o cabelo era visivelmente mais liso que o de Kia, o que lhe causava uma certa inveja. Nada, no entanto, que pudesse ser ruim.

A carta de Hogwarts era bem clara. Ela, Kia Rosepawn, estava sendo chamada para estudar na Escola de Magia. A notícia deixou a mãe contente, mas quem realmente pareceu gostar de saber do dom da morena foi o pai, o lado trouxa da família e com quem Kia mais se identificava. E alguns dias depois ela e a mãe tinham ido ao Beco Diagonal para comprar o material necessário.

Logo o primeiro dia chegou. Kia sentia-se ansiosa e não se preocupava em esconder. Quando estava na estação de trem, olhava inquietamente ao redor, procurando pela plataforma 9¾. Não existia. Kia sentiu o coração apertar. A plataforma **tinha** que estar em algum lugar. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, suspirando decepcionada ao constatar que eram apenas a nove e a dez. Não a nove, a 9¾ e então, só então, a dez. Estava tão concentrada nisso que a mão da mãe em seu ombro fez seu coração acelerar por um momento.

- Acalme-se. – foi tudo que Kia ouviu. Seu coração batia rápido, ela ouvia o pulsar do sangue nas orelhas. Era a ansiedade crescendo.

Sem hesitar, a mãe de Kia começou a empurrar o carrinho com o material e a coruja – que recebera o nome de Yuki devido à pelagem branca que tinha – em direção à coluna exatamente no meio das plataformas nove e dez. A mestiça estranhou, mas logo seguiu a mãe. As duas só pararam quando estavam bem diante da pilastra, que agora parecia bem maior. Sorrindo tranqüilamente, a mãe segurou Kia pela mão e, ainda empurrando o carrinho, atravessou a coluna.

Kia fechou os olhos com força ao passar pelos tijolos. A ideia que tinha era de que bateria o nariz na parede. Fora criada em um mundo trouxa, sem ter qualquer noção de magia. Isso até a mãe lhe contar sobre o mundo bruxo. Ainda assim, Kia não tinha ideia de que pilastras podiam ser atravessadas, desde que enfeitiçadas corretamente.

Seus orbes negros se arregalaram ao focarem o Expresso de Hogwarts. Parecia um trem qualquer, mas causava uma enorme emoção na pequena. Afinal, aquele era o trem que a levaria para o lugar que sempre sonhara desde que descobrira a magia. Definitivamente, aquilo não era algo que se via todo dia. Então, desviando momentaneamente a atenção do trem para as pessoas em volta, Kia notou o movimento da plataforma. Várias famílias se despedindo, muitas crianças – e aqueles nem tão crianças assim – entrando no trem, muitos malões sendo carregados para dentro.

O toque da mãe novamente lhe chamou a atenção. O trem estava para partir e as duas ainda não tinham se despedido. Kia abraçou fortemente a mãe, se segurando para não chorar. Sentiria falta dela, claro. Que criança não sente falta dos pais ao partir? Seja por um dia, seja por uma semana ou mesmo um ano. A mãe abraçou a filha de volta, lhe acariciando a cabeça também. Kia podia ser forte se quisesse.

A partida do trem foi anunciada mais uma vez, obrigando a mestiça a soltar a mãe e pegar suas coisas para embarcar. Com um olhar destemido e um sorriso largo, Kia subiu no trem, ainda acenando para a mãe. Faria dos seus dias em Hogwarts os mais animados possíveis. Com essa ideia na cabeça, ela começou a vagar pelos corredores, atrás de uma cabine em que pudesse ficar.

A mestiça olhava distraidamente ao redor, até encontrar uma cabine que parecesse estar vazia, com exceção de dois alunos. Um deles era uma garota chinesa, bem magra, de olhos e cabelos negros. As mexas lisas lhe caíam por sobre os ombros, soltas. O outro era um rapaz de cabelo enrolado e escuro e olhos castanhos. Os dois pareciam conversar animadamente sobre algo, sem perceber quando a mestiça apareceu na porta.

Pela janela diante de si, Kia podia ver a paisagem passando rapidamente devido ao movimento do trem. Por alguns instantes, tudo que a garota conseguia pensar era em quanto o caminho era bonito. Ficou assim até sentir alguém esbarrar em si. A reação foi automática. Kia adentrou na cabine para liberar o espaço do corredor. Com isso, acabou chamando a atenção dos dois alunos.

- Parece que temos visitas. – a garota chinesa sorriu de canto ao falar.

- A-ah, desculpem…! – Kia se apressou em responder.

- Não se preocupe. – o garoto fez sinal para Kia se aproximar.

- Eu sou Karin Chen. – a chinesa fitava Kia com certa curiosidade.

- E eu sou Charles Dugford.

Kia já tinha se sentado quando os dois se apresentaram. Sorrindo, a mestiça também se apresentou.

- Que legal! Nossos nomes se parecem! – Karin sorria divertidamente.

Kia e Charles riram do comentário. Durante o resto da viagem, os três conversaram animadamente e sobre os mais variados assuntos. Por vezes falaram de suas famílias, as casas a que os parentes mais próximos pertenceram ou pertenciam ainda. Kia comentou sobre como era a vida dos trouxas, já que era algo estranho aos dois. Aparentemente, a mestiça era a única que tivera contato com a realidade não bruxa por um período tão longo. Charles e Karin sabiam uma coisa ou outra, mas ficavam com uma expressão confusa na maior parte do tempo, o que divertia Kia.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, ou melhor, à área de desembarque, a maior parte dos alunos entrou no castelo normalmente. Kia notou que apenas os alunos novos precisavam entrar de barco, ficando aliviada ao perceber que Charles e Karin, os únicos que ela conhecia, estavam realmente por perto. Apesar de ter conversado com os dois no trem e saber que eles eram tão novos em Hogwarts quanto ela, a insegurança ainda apertava-lhe o peito.

- Eu não quero ir… – Kia praticamente miou ao comentar, parada ao lado de Karin.

- O problema é o barco ou você quer voltar atrás? – a chinesa arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

- Pela expectativa que ela estava sentindo? Só pode ser o barco. – Charles parecia se conter para não rir. A situação tinha certa graça, especialmente pela forma como Kia se encolhia cada vez mais.

- Eu nunca andei de barco, ta? – a mestiça estava visivelmente na defensiva.

- Relaxa… Você não vai cair no lago. E se cair, as piranhas não vão fazer de você a janta. – Charles estava se divertindo com as provocações.

- Pi-pi-pi-pi-piranhas…?! – a voz de Kia saiu levemente esganiçada, arrancando uma risada do garoto.

- Deixa de ser mala, Charles. – Karin lançou um olhar frio ao amigo, mas logo se voltou para a mestiça, com um sorriso alegre no rosto – Não vai acontecer nada, não precisa ficar desse jeito.

Kia pareceu relaxar um pouco com o comentário da chinesa.


	2. A casa escolhida

_**Fics relacionadas: **Striped Furry Tail (de Benedeath), The Mightiest Beast (de noxerin, em inglês) e Snakebites don't hurt (de Lalis)_

* * *

Kia foi mandada para a Corvinal, assim como Karin e Charles. A garota se sentiu bem por ter caído na mesma casa dos dois, assim não ficaria sozinha. Por ser muito introspectiva, tinha dificuldade em fazer amigos. Começar o ano com algum já era um grande passo. Naquela noite, Kia estava na Sala Comunal, sentada em uma mesa próxima à lareira. Estava revisando a matéria do dia, se concentrando ao máximo. Se não fosse assim, dificilmente lembraria a matéria depois.

Estava lendo um dos pergaminhos em que fizera várias anotações e conferindo algumas informações nos livros quando alguém se sentou de frente para ela. Kia levantou o olhar, vendo uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. A mestiça franziu o cenho. Nunca tinha visto a loira, apesar de serem da mesma casa. Preferindo deixar as coisas como estavam, a morena tornou a olhar para suas coisas.

- Essas anotações são das aulas de hoje? – a garota loira, que estava em silêncio até então, tinha debruçado sobre a mesa e parecia indiferente sobre o que perguntava.

- Ah, sim… – Kia estranhou a situação, mas preferiu não comentar.

A loira sorriu de canto. Talvez fosse apenas por sentir certo alívio por não ser a única a fazer anotações, mas Kia não sabia dizer com certeza. Não que fosse algo importante para a mestiça, que queria voltar a rever a matéria. A outra, no entanto, parecia não pensar assim naquele momento.

- Eu sou Sadie Cottonwealth. E você?

- Kia Rosepawn… – a mestiça respondeu sem muito ânimo.

Um grupo de alunos mais velhos logo olhou torto para as duas.

- Acho que estamos atrapalhando o estudo deles. – Sadie olhou em volta sem muito interesse.

Kia suspirou.

- Vamos para o dormitório. – a loira tinha levantando de repente, assustando Kia, e logo tinha o material de ambas nos braços – Vamos, vamos.

Kia se levantou, confusa. Sadie já estava a alguns passos de distância, o que obrigou a morena a ir atrás, sem poder protestar. Mal tinham se conhecido e a loira já agia como se fossem amigas desde sempre. Para alguém tão quieta como a mestiça, aquilo era algo completamente estranho.

Sadie deixou as coisas sobre sua cama, sentando-se onde estava vazio. Kia apenas se aproximou, percebendo que dormiam uma ao lado da outra. Franziu o cenho de leve, sem entender como as duas ainda não se conheciam. A loira apenas observava as ações da outra, em silêncio. Quando Kia decidiu sentar na própria cama, ficando de frente para Sadie, foi quando a loira decidiu quebrar o gelo.

- Desculpe por aquilo lá embaixo. É que eu não agüentava mais ficar no meio daquele monte de _nerd_. – Sadie sorriu de canto.

- Ah, tudo bem… – Kia imaginou se estava incluída no grupo _nerd_, mas logo concluiu que não. Se estivesse, Sadia não a teria arrastado para o dormitório, não é?

- Você é bem quieta, não? – a loira tinha um tom curioso – Mas não tem problema, tudo tem solução.

Kia apenas observava Sadie, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você queria continuar a estudar, não é? – Sadie desviou o olhar para o material das duas que estava sobre sua cama. Kia confirmou, então a loira prosseguiu – Mas parece ser mais porque precisa… Você não é do tipo que adora estudar, né? – Sadia olhava para a outra novamente ao perguntar.

Kia negou com a cabeça. Era sempre assim ao ficar nervosa, não dizia uma só palavra.

- Que bom. – Sadie pareceu realmente feliz com aquilo.

Nesse momento, alguém entrou no dormitório. Era Karin e ela pareceu surpresa ao ver Sadie e Kia aparentemente conversando. A chinesa se aproximou das duas sem dizer uma só palavra e então olhou para Kia.

- Hora do jantar, vamos?

Kia se levantou rapidamente.

- Ah, sim. – e então, se virando para a loira, acrescentou – Até mais.

Karin olhou para Sadie. As duas já se conheciam, mas não conversavam muito. A loira raramente ficava com o pessoal da própria casa, então ninguém sabia dizer muito sobre ela. Não que Karin ligasse, mas achava um pouco estranho.

- E cadê o Charles? – Kia olhou ao redor ao perguntar. Já estavam quase no Salão Principal e o garoto ainda não tinha aparecido.

- Ele já está lá. – Karin apontou para o rapaz ao falar. As duas tinham acabado de entrar no Salão Principal e agora iam para a mesa da Corvinal – Junto de Mihael e Arthur.

Kia parou para pensar um momento. Já tinha visto os dois, mas não sabia direito quem era quem. Não que eles fossem parecidos, estavam longe disso na verdade, mas ela nunca fora apresentada a eles exatamente. Conhecia-os por serem da mesma casa e por Charles às vezes aparecer junto dos dois, mas era só isso.

- Oi, gente. – Charles sorriu ao ver as duas se aproximando.

- Hei, Charlie. – Kia sorriu de volta.

Karin só disse um "oi" e se sentou. Kia sentou ao lado da amiga, ficando de frente para Charles. O garoto, percebendo que Mihael e Arthur não tinham dito nada, pareceu lembrar que os dois ainda não tinham sido apresentados à mestiça.

- Ah, sim. Esses são Arthur Little – Charles apontou primeiro para um garoto japonês de cabelo espetado, com olhos igualmente castanhos - e Mihael Backbiter. – e depois para um rapaz de cabelos longos e negros, completamente encaracolados. Os olhos eram igualmente escuros. Então, voltando-se para os dois, Charles acrescentou – Essa é Kia Rosepawn.

- Olá. – Mihael sorriu de canto e acenou.

Kia sorriu de volta e então desviou o olhar para Arthur, que apenas olhou para ela. Karin, notando o clima estranho que se instalou, achou melhor puxar alguma conversa.

- Do que vocês estavam falando? – a chinesa sorria.

- Estávamos falando dos professores. – quem respondeu foi Mihael.

- É. Tem uns que são muito estranhos, vocês não acham? – Charles logo acrescentou.

- Depende do que você considera normal. – Kia se servia ao falar.

- Isso é verdade. Mas uns são mesmo doidinhos. – Karin já tinha posto a comida no prato.

Logo o grupo estava se divertindo. Fora algumas brincadeiras desnecessárias com a comida, eles estavam apenas conversando animadamente. Algumas risadas, algumas piadinhas, umas caretas e mais risadas. Os cinco ficaram assim durante o jantar inteiro e logo andavam praticamente sempre juntos.


	3. Alguns anos depois

O tempo tinha passado rápido, mas Kia nem percebera. A consciência de que aquele era seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts veio só quando ela ouviu alguém comentando no corredor. A sensação era estranha, diferente da ansiedade que a garota sentia no começo do ano com o retorno à escola e o reencontro com os amigos.

- Como o tempo voa… – Kia estava na biblioteca, sentada a uma mesa próxima da janela, olhando a chuva caindo do lado de fora do castelo.

- Hm? Disse algo, Kia? – Kyle, um rapaz da lufa-lufa de olhos e cabelos castanhos, levantou o olhar do livro que tinha sobre a mesa. Estava tão entretido com a leitura que não escutou o comentário da amiga.

- Não foi nada. – Kia sorriu, desviando o olhar para o rapaz – E como está o trabalho? Já acabando?

- Ah, já! – Kyle sorriu de volta – Obrigado por me ajudar!

- De nada. Precisa que eu faça mais alguma coisa? – Kia debruçou sobre a mesa.

- Não, não. Só preciso terminar de escrever aqui e estará concluído. – Kyle pegou a pena e começou a escrever algo no pergaminho que tinha deixado aberto sobre a mesa.

Kia ficou apenas observando enquanto o amigo concluía o trabalho. Ao ver a pena parar, a morena recolheu os livros, empilhando-os. Então se levantou e começou a guardá-los. Kyle, enquanto isso, arrumava suas coisas. Dali, Kia precisava passar em sua Sala Comunal, mais precisamente no dormitório. Tinha deixado sobre a cama o livro que estava lendo e sentia-se ansiosa para terminá-lo.

Não demorou muito para Kyle se pôr ao lado da mestiça, menos ainda para os dois começarem a andar pelos corredores. No caminho, Kia avistou alguns colegas de Casa, cumprimentando-os superficialmente. Kyle ficava apenas olhando as pessoas que passavam nessas horas, mas logo retomava a conversa com a garota. Quando chegaram à Casa da Corvinal, Kia deu a senha e logo entrou, deixando Kyle esperando na Sala Comunal enquanto ela ia para o dormitório.

Kia subiu os degraus dois a dois, logo chegando ao dormitório. Sadie estava em sua cama, sorrindo para a morena quando a viu entrar. Ao ver a pressa da garota, a loira franziu o cenho e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Kia apenas deu uma risadinha em resposta, pegando o livro grosso sobre a cama. Sadie insistiu, com um tom brincalhão na voz.

- Kyle vai me mostrar um lugar aí. – Kia respondeu um tanto rapidamente.

- Ah, legal! Posso ir junto? – Sadie levantou da cama ao falar.

Kia franziu levemente o cenho. Talvez não tivesse sido muito clara, mas não quis arrumar problemas. Apenas disse que era melhor falar com o rapaz, não com ela. Sadie rapidamente concordou e logo saía do quarto, indo falar com Kyle na Sala Comunal. Kia suspirou ao ver a loira saindo, indo atrás com o livro pressionado contra o peito.

Quando a morena apareceu no Salão, Kyle olhou um tanto torto para ela. Ele também não tinha gostado muito da companhia surpresa da loira. Kia apenas olhou de volta, com uma expressão que delatava seu desagrado. Kyle suspirou, tomando a dianteira. As garotas foram atrás, Sadie parecendo alegre com algo e Kia lendo o livro que carregava, como para se distrair.

- Hei, não pode ler andando. – Sadie estendeu o braço para a mestiça, tentando tomar-lhe o livro.

A reação de Kia foi automática. A mestiça levantou o braço, bloqueando o movimento da loira, enquanto continuava a ler. Sua voz soava desinteressada quando Kia respondeu um "depende", sem levantar os olhos das páginas repletas de letrinhas minúsculas. Sadie ficou com uma expressão emburrada e logo foi falar com Kyle. O rapaz conversava sem problemas com a garota, diferente do que Kia imaginou que aconteceria.

Não demoraram a chegar no destino e os olhos da morena se arregalaram ao focarem "duas estátuas uma ao lado da outra que estavam coladas na parede. A da esquerda era um corvo em cima de um pedestal. Ele tinha uma das asas abertas e parecia estar bloqueando a passagem. O outro era um texugo em pé sobre suas patas traseiras. Ele tinha uma das patas na parede, como se também quisesse bloquear passagem. A asa do corvo e a pata do texugo se tocavam, o que dava a impressão de haver um tipo de pacto entre ambos. Porém, nenhum dos dois parecia bloquear nada, visto que atrás da asa do corvo e da pata do texugo havia apenas parede sólida." _(N/A: trecho entre aspas copiado na maior cara de pau de Soaring Black Bird, de Nicegirl100. É a preguiça de pensar em uma descrição…)_

- A Joana é uma figueira. – a voz de Kyle soava tranqüila.

Kia e Sadie se entreolharam, estranhando. Logo a parede atrás das estátuas não estava mais lá. Em seu lugar era possível ver um lugar grande, aberto. Elas não sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Acabaram se distraindo nessa hora, perderam "a mágica" sobre o lugar. Quando Kia ia perguntar, Kyle entrou no lugar estranho. Sadie foi logo atrás, praticamente puxando Kia pela mão. Lá dentro, alguns amigos foram rapidamente reconhecidos.

- Bem-vindas ao Galinheiro. – Kyle sorriu para as duas.

- Galinheiro…? – Sadie franziu o cenho.

- Por acaso tem galinhas aqui? – Kia tinha uma expressão indefinível.

Kyle riu. Ia responder alguma coisa, mas um pequeno grupo de alunos se aproximou. Kia e Sadie reconheceram Karin e Charlie, mas os outros dois foram identificados somente pela mestiça. Eram Arthur e Mihael. Kia sorriu para eles, Sadie os cumprimentou animadamente, mesmo sem conhecer todos. Kyle logo estava conversando animado com a chinesa, com os outros comentando uma ou outra coisa.

Charlie e Sadie tinham se afastado, a loira foi conhecer o resto do pessoal. Kia conhecia a maioria lá, então não se incomodou. Apenas sentou-se a uma mesa qualquer do lugar e se pôs a ler seu livro. Pouco tempo depois, uma garota baixinha, de cabelos curtos e um tanto avermelhados, de olhos castanhos, sentou ao lado de Kia. Quando a mestiça a notou, sorriu empolgada para ela e logo as duas se abraçavam com força.

- Annety! – Kia parecia empolgada ao ver a pequena.

- Há quanto tempo! – a pequena, com traços japoneses, parecia tão feliz quanto a amiga.

- Eu estava sentindo falta dos seus abraços diários… – Kia pareceu sem graça ao comentar.

Annety riu e respondeu que também sentia falta. Kia era a pessoa mais empolgada ao cumprimentá-la. Logo as duas estavam conversando sem quaisquer problemas, alguns amigos tinham se unido às duas. Dentre eles estavam Mihael, Faith e Hope. As duas últimas eram irmãs, sendo Faith a mais velha. Kia no começo jurava que as duas eram gêmeas, pois as duas tinham o cabelo liso, longo e escuro, os olhos da mesma cor. As duas usavam óculos quando precisavam estudar ou ler e sempre estavam de rabo de cavalo. Kia ainda se lembrava de Hope ficando irritada quando ouviu a palavra "gêmeas" se referindo a ela e à irmã.


	4. Uma pequena fuga

- Kia! – era a voz de Faith e soava alta, chamando a atenção da mestiça, que se encontrava sentada em um canto do Galinheiro, estudando alguns feitiços.

- Ah, Faith. – Kia levantou o olhar para a amiga, sorrindo em seguida – O que foi? Por que está tão feliz? – a garota parecia achar graça dos olhos brilhando de Faith.

A irmã de Hope se sentou ao lado da amiga, perguntando o que a garota estava fazendo. Kia deu os ombros, respondendo como se fosse algo leviano. Então a mestiça tornou a perguntar pela causa da felicidade de Faith. Não que fosse estranho a garota estar feliz, mas geralmente não era tanto. Faith riu, enrolando um pouco para dar a resposta.

- O pessoal está trabalhando em uma máquina estranha… Eu não sei direito, mas resolveram criar alguma coisa. Acabei ficando um pouco empolgada, só isso.

Kia riu. Então era aquilo? Mais uma vez o pessoal estava tentando criar alguma coisa… Será que não cansavam? Talvez cansassem de ficar cansados… Kia suspirou. O que sairia daquela vez? Não seria a primeira ideia a falhar ou a funcionar, mas ainda assim causava curiosidade.

- Aliás… – Faith logo tinha voltado a falar – E a… Era Sadie o nome dela?

- A loira que apareceu comigo aqui na primeira vez? – Kia franziu o cenho ao perguntar, mas não tinha percebido.

- Isso! O que houve com ela? Só apareceu aqui naquela vez…

- Não sei e não faço muita questão de saber… Ela sempre parece bem quando a vejo, então não há com o que nos preocuparmos, não é? Quando ela quiser, vai aparecer por aqui. – Kia sorriu ao responder.

Faith sorriu de volta.

- Tem razão.

Mas ainda havia algo errado. Não fazia sentido para Kia as coisas que vinham acontecendo. Sadie parecia ter ficado tão curiosa quando descobriu que Kyle mostraria um lugar para ela, Kia. Então por que parecia não querer saber mais de nada? Talvez alguma coisa tivesse acontecido naquele dia e ela não soubesse… Mas não era importante. Não naquele momento.

- Hei, vou dar um pulo em Hogsmeade. Pode avisar o pessoal para mim? – Kia se levantava ao perguntar.

- Claro. Mas vai fazer o que lá? Se os professores descobrirem, você vai se meter numa bela encrenca… – Faith pareceu se preocupar.

Kia deu os ombros.

- É por isso que vou usar nossa querida passagem secreta. E também porque quero que avise ao pessoal. Sei que posso contar com vocês para ter cobertura. – ao terminar de falar, Kia deixou uma Faith confusa para trás, se dirigindo a um pequeno buraco que havia em uma das paredes, bem em seu encontro com o chão. Um feitiço básico e então a abertura cresceu, permitindo que Kia entrasse na passagem secreta para Hogsmeade.

A garota estava cansada de andar. Sabia que passagem era longa, mas não imaginava que era tanto. Faith tinha avisado uma vez que quando chegasse o enigma, seria metade do caminho. _"Mas de que droga ela estava falando, hein…?"_ Kia suspirou. O jeito era continuar andando e foi o que a mestiça fez. Voltar estava, definitivamente, fora de cogitação. Kia estava começando a duvidar das palavras da amiga quando ouviu um clique.

- Quem está aí…? – Kia parou de andar e olhou ao redor. _"Droga… Está muito escuro aqui embaixo…"_

A resposta veio de uma voz metálica.

- Eis seu enigma: _decifra-me ou devoro-te_.

"_O enigma da esfinge egípcia…"_

Kia sorriu de canto. Tinha estudado tudo que podia sobre a esfinge, era uma história que a fascinava, a atraía, a encantava. Sabia o enigma inteiro, tinha memorizado cada palavra, tanto da pergunta quanto da resposta. A mestiça olhou mais uma vez ao redor enquanto ouvia o enigma, o sorriso ainda presente em seus lábios.

- Que criatura pela manhã tem quatro pés, ao meio-dia tem dois, e à tarde tem três? – quando a voz metálica parou, Kia respirou fundo para enfim responder.

- O homem. Ele engatinha como bebê, anda sobre dois pés na idade adulta, e usa um arrimo _(N/A: significa "bengala")_ quando é ancião. – sua voz saía firme em cada palavra e a mestiça não hesitou por um segundo.

Quando Kia acabou de falar, foi possível ouvir o som de alguma coisa se abrindo a sua direita. Parecia ser uma porta de pedra e o caminho que ela revelada estava bem iluminado por tochas acesas. Ao menos, bem iluminado se em comparação com a negrura do caminho que levara a garota até ali. Como não havia mais escolha (e metade do caminho já tinha sido percorrido), Kia decidiu se adentrar no túnel diante de si.

Assim que a garota passou pela porta, o som de pedra raspando em pedra foi escutado. A porta estava se fechando. A partir dali, a única saída era em frente. Kia sorria, animada. Tinha enfrentado um enigma fácil em sua opinião, mas talvez achasse aquilo por tê-lo decorado. D qualquer forma, o destino que a esperava era agradável (ou prometia sê-lo), então a mestiça continuou seguindo, quase saltitando.

Conforme ela passava, as tochas se apagavam. Quem quer que tivesse bolado aquele lugar (Kia descobriria mais tarde que foram alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa), tinha pensado em tudo. Em todos os feitiços, todos os encantos do lugar. E encantos não como algo relacionado à magia, mas quase. Afinal, tudo que atrai as pessoas, tudo que as encanta, tem algo de "mágico".

Quando chegou, Kia se viu dentro da Dedos de Mel. O cheiro dos doces fez o estômago da mestiça apertar. Estava com fome enão tinha percebido até aquele momento. Já que estava por lá, decidiu comer alguma coisa. Só então, com a fome tapeada, a garota foi atrás do que queria. Ou melhor, de quem queria. Conseguiu encontrá-lo na Zonko's, se divertindo com alguns amigos.

O rapaz que ela procurava tinha o cabelo relativamente liso, que ia até os ombros e era repicado. Kia não sabia dizer se o cabelo do rapaz era castanho-claro ou loiro escuro, mas não ligava. Os olhos eram castanhos, quase mel, talvez. Era um rapaz alto e estava no sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Kia ainda se lembrava de como se conheceram e ainda ria sozinha ao lembrar.

Quando o rapaz viu a mestiça parada diante da loja, sorriu e acenou para ela. Uma breve despedida dos amigos e então estava em pé, ao lado dela. Kia não gostava da sensação que tinha quando ficava perto dele, mas apreciava a companhia. Sentia-se extremamente baixinha, mas fazer o que? Tinham uma diferença de quatro anos, afinal. Kia o abraçou com força antes de dizer qualquer coisa e logo podia sentir que ele a abraçava de volta.

- Por onde andou, baixinha? – o rapaz a soltou ao fazer a pergunta.

- Ah… – Kia deu os ombros – Por aí. Andei precisando estudar nesses últimos dias, não conseguia entender nada do que os professores falavam… – ela pareceu sem graça ao admitir isso.

O rapaz riu.

- E veio até aqui me ver? – quando ela concordou com a cabeça, ele continuou – Quanto amor a minha pessoa… – ele tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz.

- Bobo… – Kia virou o rosto, parecendo ter se irritado com o comentário.

- Deixe de ser criança, Kia. – ele a acariciu na cabeça – Vem, vamos entrar. Aqui está ficando frio. – então ele a pegou pela mão e entrou na Zonko's.

Kia apenas se deixou levar, sem dizer nada até que viu que estavam se aproximando dos amigos estranhos do rapaz. Quando ela tensionou o braço e tentou recuar, o garoto se voltou confuso para a mestiça.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kia?

- Nate… Eu não quero ir para lá… Eles… Eles me assustam…

Nate Leatherhook. Aquele era o nome do rapaz, que agora parecia mais confuso ainda com o comentário de Kia. Tudo bem, ela ainda era uma criança, rapazes mais velhos podiam parecer assustadores. Mas que mal havia em ir com ele? Kia devia saber que ele não deixaria nada acontecer a ela. Para Nate, Kia era como uma importante irmã mais nova.

- Vamos, Kia. Eu estou aqui, não estou? – Nate sorriu gentilmente para a garota.

Kia olhou receosa para a roda dos amigos de Nate. Algo lhe dizia para não se aproximar, mas ela não queria obrigar o amigo a ficar longe dos outros por sua causa. Por mais infantil que pudesse ser (e ela conseguia ser bastante), pelo menos aquilo ela entendia. Então Kia concordou com a cabeça. Iria até lá com Nate. O rapaz sorriu ao ver o gesto, guiando a garota pela mão.

O dia passou tranquilamente. Kia sentia-se bem, especialmente pela proteção toda de Nate em relação a ela. Qualquer brincadeira que o rapaz achava que podia magoar Kia era cortada no meio e retribuída com um olhar gelado. Tudo que Kia fazia era segurar mais firme na mão do rapaz e se esconder atrás dele. Não gostava daquelas pessoas com que Nate andava, mesmo que fossem todos da Corvinal.

Quando o sol estava se pondo, Kia pareceu despertar de um sonho. Rapidamente se despediu de Nate, que se ofereceu para acompanhá-la. Kia recusou. Não queria mostrar a passagem para ninguém, mesmo para Nate. Receava que os amigos dele acabassem descobrindo. _"Continuo não gostando deles…"_

Kia teve uma pequena dificuldade em encontrar a saída que desse para a passagem que a levaria de volta ao Galinheiro, mas uma vez no túnel, chegou sem dificuldades a Hogwarts. Entrou no Galinheiro pelo mesmo lugar que saíra, usando o mesmo feitiço de antes para ampliar o buraco na parede. Definitivamente, era mais fácil se esgueirar para dentro do túnel do que para fora dele, mas Kia conseguiu depois de algum esforço.

Já estava escuro, o que significava que ela devia se apressar em se juntar a sua turma. Não queria se meter em confusão depois de um dia agradável. Kia bateu de leve nas próprias vestes, tirando qualquer poeira que poderia haver, e então saiu do Galinheiro, um tanto saltitante demais, mas ela não ligava. Estava feliz, então por que esconder?


	5. Alheada

Kia estava no jardim do castelo, sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore. O dia estava agradável, pelo menos por ora. Kyle estava sentado ao seu lado, brincando com a mão da garota. Era basicamente uma massagem e estava deixando Kia sonolenta. Calmamente ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto e fechou os olhos. Kyle enlaçou os dedos com os dela e apoiou a cabeça no tronco da árvore atrás de si.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Sadie apareceu, assustando os dois. A loira parecia feliz demais com alguma coisa, que ela não explicaria. Kia perguntou assim que viu a outra, que deu uma risadinha em resposta e mudou de assunto. Queria saber o que os dois estavam fazendo ali sozinhos. Kia revirou os olhos e tornou a apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Kyle. Sadie sorriu com a cena.

- Vocês parecem um casal, sabiam? – e então uma nova risadinha.

Kyle desviou o olhar, sem responder. Kia suspirou, se levantando em seguida. Já não tinha mais os dedos enlaçados com os de Kyle e não parecia mais tranquila como antes. Os outros dois estranharam, olhando a mestiça prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Nenhum dos dois entendeu, mas a pergunta veio de Kyle. Se Sadie perguntasse, ele sabia que Kia não responderia.

- O que aconteceu?

Kia sorriu de canto, querendo esconder sua irritação.

- Vou andar um pouco. Não fiquem com essas expressões amarradas. É só que cansei de ficar parada.

- Ah! Então vamos todos! – Sadie se pôs ao lado da mestiça, não notando o olhar irritado que recebeu.

Kyle, que ainda estava de frente para Kia, notou seu desconforto, decidindo intervir na situação antes que algo ruim acontecesse. Gentilmente, para que Sadie não estranhasse nem se magoasse, ele sugeriu que fossem procurar por Karin e Charlie. A loira pareceu gostar mais dessa ideia do que da caminhada, indo com o amigo atrás dos dois. Kia olhou para Kyle sem dizer nada, mas seus olhos expunham sua gratidão. Rapidamente se despediu deles e foi em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

Kia suspirou. O treino ainda não tinha acabado, então ela não podia fazer o que queria. Percebendo que não tinha escolha, a garota se dirigiu à arquibancada e ficou para ver o resto do treino de sua casa. Não conhecia os jogadores, com exceção de um. Quando seu olhar se cruzou com o do rapaz, a garota sorriu. Finalmente Kia tinha descoberto porque era tão difícil achá-lo em alguns momentos.

Os olhos da mestiça seguiam cada movimento do amigo, que estava sério. Kia sorria de canto, parecendo novamente tranquila. Ela não estava, efetivamente, vendo o treino, mas se lembrando de quando conheceu o rapaz. Era dia de treino de Quadribol também, mas ele ainda não trajava o uniforme do time. Talvez estivesse indo se trocar…

Foi uma vassoura passando zunindo ao seu lado que tirou Kia de seus devaneios. Ela ouviu alguém gritar para o garoto ter mais cuidado e logo Nate estava parado na arquibancada, segurando a vassoura na mão e indo até Kia, que ainda parecia confusa. Ele colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça da garota e sorria ao falar.

- Tudo bem aí? Você parece meio desnorteada…

- Ah… Hm, é… Eu acho que sim… Tudo bem, sim. – ela piscou algumas vezes e logo sorriu para o amigo.

Então Nate se virou para os colegas do time, ainda acariciando Kia na cabeça. A garota não se incomodava, mas estava começando a bagunçar seu cabelo.

- Oe, seus idiotas! Tomem mais cuidado quando estiverem voando por aí! E se acertarem alguém numa dessas?

Apesar da expressão irritada do rapaz, Kia achou graça da situação e logo estava rindo. Nate olhou para ela um tanto alegremente e sorriu, logo tornando a montar a vassoura e voltando apara o treino. A morena apenas continuou lá, olhando. Não deveria faltar muito para o jogo acabar, então por que ir embora?

Quando ela menos esperava, Nate já tinha voltado do vestiário e estava sentado ao lado da morena, focando algum ponto ao longe. Kia só notou o amigo quando ouviu sua voz tirando-a dos devaneios. O rapaz usava um tom divertido, mas parecia levemente preocupado com algo. Por mais que quisesse esconder, Nate sabia que Kia veria seus sentimentos reais.

- O céu está tão interessante assim, baixinha?

- Não me chame de baixinha, você sabe que eu não gosto… – Kia murmurou, mas estava animada ao acrescentar – E então? – seus olhos brilharam de expectativa.

- E então o que? – Nate pareceu estranhar, mas logo entendeu – Ah, aquilo… Está quase pronto. – e sorriu.

Kia franziu o cenho.

- Está me dizendo isso tem semanas já… Quando pretende acabar?

- Quando der para acabar, oras. Agora diga… – ele aproximou o rosto do de Kia, que recuou rapidamente com a aproximação, arrancando uma risada do rapaz – Veio aqui só para ver o treino ou por algum outro motivo especial?

- Queria saber se o campo estava vazio… Mas agora perdi minha vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. – Kia suspirou. Era tão fácil falar com Nate e ao mesmo tempo tão difícil…

- Sei. – ele não pareceu se convencer, mas não tocou mais no assunto – Vou para a Sala Comunal, vem junto? – Nate se levantou e estendeu a mão para Kia, que logo a segurou, se levantando também.

Foram para a Sala Comunal em silêncio. Kia estava concentrada demais no emaranhado de pensamentos em sua cabeça para conseguir dialogar até mesmo com um bebê. Talvez estivesse vendo coisas que não existiam e por isso sentia-se confusa, mas… E se não fosse isso? E se as coisas estivessem mesmo lá? Nesse caso, significaria que ela deixou algum detalhe passar. E precisava descobri-lo logo se queria entender a situação.

- Ah, Kia! – uma voz estranhamente familiar fez com que a morena voltasse a prestar atenção na realidade. Ao mesmo tempo, seu estômago apertou.

- Diga, Sadie. – a mestiça não parecia empolgada ao falar, o que aparentemente preocupou Nate, mas não foi percebido pela loira.

- Como foi a caminhada? – Sadie tinha um tom inocente na voz ao perguntar.

- Boa, boa… Você e Kyle acharam a Karin e o Charlie? – Kia sorriu de canto ao terminar a frase.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, os dois em questão desceram as escadas rindo, com Kyle indo logo atrás. Kia não entendeu, mas acenou educadamente ao vê-los. Kyle foi abraçá-la em resposta e a morena não negou o carinho, mas pareceu levemente desconfortável. Felizmente, o único que notou foi Nate, que preferiu manter-se em silêncio a respeito disso.

- Bom, Kia, vou subir. Aproveite o tempo com seus amigos, mas não destruam a sala, ok? – Nate tinha um tom zombeteiro e Kia riu, logo concordando.

Os cinco ficaram um tempo conversando e Kia não se deu conta da hora até que Kyle avisou que voltaria para a própria Sala Comunal. Então já estava tarde daquele jeito? Kia pareceu se surpreender, mas respirou aliviada quando conseguiu uma brecha para sair. Então a mestiça deu boa noite aos amigos e subiu. Quem fosse atrás notaria que ela não se dirigiu ao próprio dormitório, mas ao masculino do sétimo ano.

"_Quem sabe se eu conversar com alguém, não é…?"_

Com isso em mente, Kia bateu na porta e esperou que alguém fosse abri-la.


End file.
